Nightwing Time Gone By
by timpowell7
Summary: One whole story. Not a sequel to or based on any other publications on this site or anywhere else.


Nightwing - Time Gone By  
  
The freezing air blew a single flake of snow through the streets of Bludhaven. Dick Grayson was in his costume. And that did not make him feel like Dick Grayson anymore. When he wore the mask over his eyes he had a chance to use his array of physical talents such as his brilliant climbing and his acrobatics. But tonight he just felt cold and something seemed mysteriously wrong. What it was.he did not know. He looked up as that single, lonesome snowflake flew up into the air. He was surprised. There had been no snow in Bludhaven for a long time. When there was some snow, no mater how small, Dick was the only one who saw it. But, really it was not Dick who saw it, it was Nightwing. And as stated before he felt so different when he was in costume. He felt free to try and break the laws of physics and in a way break the law too. Being a vigilante was not actually allowed, even though it was a good cause and a way to bring justice.  
He remembered when he was Robin and used to help Batman. Those nights were spent in Gotham, trying to bring justice but not being able to see past your nose from the dark. He missed times that had gone by and secretly wished he could go back. He also looked to the future now though and he was not grabbing at the past but quite content with the present as it gave him a lot more freedom, a kind of freedom one did not get by being with Batman.  
There was something Dick had noticed about Batman for all of his time with him. He could never imagine him defeated by anything or anyone. For that matter it was almost impossible to imagine the Dark Knight afraid of anything or anyone too. That never comforted him though because Batman was very solid and sturdy and it made no one feel comfortable around him.  
  
Nightwing sighed as he crouched there at the top of the building. For a second he thought he saw the snowflake again, falling own into a back street. He walked across the top of the building and looked down. The snowflake was not there. For a second he thought he heard a shuffle and quite possibly a small groaning sound. He jumped down into the back street to check it out. There was nothing there, or so he thought. It was too dark to see anything. He thought he heard the groan again, coming from behind him so he spun round like a shot to see. There was nothing. Then behind him again.  
  
The Batman launched forward and grabbed Nightwing. He threw him down the alley and Nightwing felt the pain as he hit the floor. What was going on? Was this somebody disguised as the Batman?  
  
Then Dick realized what was going on. It was nothing but a dream as he woke up. It was a simple nightmare that was showing his fear of the Batman. Maybe one day Dick would grow up and be stronger, just like the Batman. But Dick was already slightly faster then the Batman and could not be much less of an opponent. But Dick thought about the dream. It was only Batman throwing him to the floor in a back street. The part about Bludhaven not having snow for months was very true, but the rest was false. Or was it? When he saw Batman in that back street he felt a fear for him. But he saw a respect for him. And then he thought about when he first wore that Robin costume. Maybe that was what the dream was about. A flashback of how it felt when he first started to be Robin. Nothing but fear.  
  
Dick sat up and looked out the window. A smile came over his face as he saw the snow tumbling down to the ground from the sky like it was heaven's magical dust. The amount of happiness it brought was very good. Dick left the room, thinking of his dream, but it gave him no fear of the Batman, after all.Dick might be Batman one day.  
Ps.I hope you enjoyed this writing. Please review it and perhaps check out my Spiderman Writings and I'm going to do some Young Justice and Batman stories soon and some Grand Theft Auto and TV/Movie.  
  
PSS.Smoking is bad for your health and will kill you and anyone who sits or stands near you and you do not want to hold a responsibility like that. Do not let it be your fault for the deaths of people who spend time with you just because you put a harmful stick in your mouth and light it up. Thank you, this is NOT a joke. 


End file.
